


[ elysium ]

by YomiNoKura



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Glaive Week, GlaiveWeek, Wildly OOC, not accurate greek mythology at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: Her hands were bloodied for him, participating in the Trojan War alongside him, and only for him. She was a potential threat to the peace that Olympus worked so hard to keep, which was why she needed to be reborn.cronyx olympian au.





	[ elysium ]

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya after a month because I'm dumb LOL
> 
> I missed day one, but I'm participating in Glaive Week! I'll be posting my fics on ao3 and linking it in a post on my tumblr. as always, if you have a request, send 'em over to my tumblr!
> 
> https://drewtanakaenthusiast.tumblr.com/

When Crowe visits Nyx, it’s almost a blessing every time.

Her hands running all over his body as she sits in his lap, with her delicate gold jewelry carefully ringing out softly is heavenly for the God of the Night. She kisses him all over, smiling as she treats each kiss like the first. It’s always dark here, but Crowe is like a bright candle with Nyx as her moth. The Goddess of Magic always made Nyx feel like he was the Head Olympian, but he could give less of a rat’s ass about that.

She had chosen to marry him, after all.

Crowe was slightly younger than a majority of the Olympians, barely blinking past the flashy appearance of Tredd, or even paying attention to Pelna, the God of Love. She had always walked to sit next to Nyx, smiling gently before these assemblies of their might. When asked about who was her beloved, she only pointed to Nyx. Even then, she never pulled back her punches when it came down to arguing during meetings, snorting quite rudely at anyone that tries to question her judgement. She once set Tredd’s robes on fire, just to make a point to the God of War that she was not to be taken lightly in the council.

“Did you know I love you?” Crowe whispers, kissing Nyx’s temple. She made him feel like he was a hero rightfully placed in Elysium with how she treated him, ignoring the scars of war that adorned his body just like her jewelry did. She was only loyal to him, and him alone, willing to destroy anyone that spoke otherwise to her, questioning her intentions to Nyx.

That was dangerous. 

Crowe’s eyes burned with annoyance, and with her finger pointed at the individual as he burned, his screams echoing in the Olympian’s mind. Her hands were bloodied for him, participating in the Trojan War alongside him, and only him. She was a potential threat to the peace that Olympus worked so hard to keep, which was why she needed to be reborn. Olympians can die, but as long as there are people who believe in them, they are reborn without the memories of their past selves. This way, they could reshape Crowe from the passionate attitude that could destroy them all.

Ichor, the golden blood of the Olympians drips down her arms as her body flops back from Nyx’s, staining her white robes and blending her jewelry in. He quickly catches her body with one arm, holding her back as her blood began to drip down to the back of his hands. A soft idea of a whisper escapes her lips as she realizes his betrayal. Her golden blood began to drip onto Nyx’s black robes as he holds her lifeless body in his arms, with Titus appears from thin air, frowning. “You did well, Nyx.”

Crowe’s body dissipates into golden butterflies, fluttering from the room to put themselves back together into a new being of Magic. The kukris forged by Axis weigh heavy in Nyx’s other hand, as guilt overwhelms him with the deed he had just finished for the Head. If Crowe’s new reincarnation ever found out what he did, they would possibly hunt for his head. He had betrayed his lover, the only Goddess that truly stood by him, and he would atone for this mistake.

Eventually.

The potential damnation could cast him out. He would reunite with Crowe in Tartarus. The regret begins to take hold of him, as he just simply stares at Titus.

He disappears in a black cloud of fog.  
\---  
Crowe opens her eyes blearily, letting them focus slowly on the ceiling and the person standing above her. _Crowe wasn’t her name, was it?_ She begins to remember her position as an Olympian, her love for her fellow Olympians, and how she loved Nyx. Then she remembers Nyx calling her to his palace in the night, how he let her begin to kiss and touch him before she felt his celestial bronze kukri sink into her chest, killing her. She remembered hearing Titus’ voice as Nyx held her dying form in his arms, congratulating him on the completion of his assignment.

Rage builds within her as she stares into the eyes of another.

“That was one hell of a stunt falling from the sky like that.” a silver-haired woman in a black and red breastplate and pauldrons notes with her smooth voice. “You have a story to tell me, don’t you?”

Crowe nods. “You can say that.” Aranea offers a hand to the other, and Crowe accepts it, climbing to her feet before looking down at her appearance. Her dress was torn, jewelry destroyed, and was barefoot on the gravel of the road next to her. “I’m… “ Her name slips her mind. She wrinkled her nose in distaste, but just stays silent.

“Whatever it is, I’m Aranea.” The woman nods, before motioning for her to follow her. “And you’re in Rome now.”


End file.
